


Mirror Image

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki probably using his powers incorrectly, but well Loki rarely uses his powers for good anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Loki knows you best. Loki also knows himself best. Traditional solutions to problems never tend to happen. Untraditional solutions? Absolutely.





	1. Part 1

Would he be willing to do it? Was it to weird of a request? Maybe, but he was the god of mischief was there anything to wild for him? After all didn’t he do something with a horse? You hoped he would agree, after all he was your friend and he’d indulged some of your interesting requests before.

Having worked with Jane when she met Thor you were accepting of the idea that Norse gods existed. When the attack on New York happened you were visiting New York for a conference, there you met Loki. The two of you struck up a conversation and before long he made frequent visits to your hotel for dinner. Of course you were upset that he was trying to take over Earth but you were still upset that he was being taken to Asgard.

When the Aether infected Jane you came to Asgard with her and Thor. You snuck into the dungeons to see Loki, you hated seeing him locked up but understood that he was considered dangerous. Despite this he decided to help and when the Algrin had supposedly killed him you were devastated. Which is why it came as a shock when you returned from work to find him watching television on your couch.

But now a few months had passed, and the two of you were roommates, meaning you understood each other very well. Thus why you felt comfortable talking about your dating life, or lack thereof with Loki.

“Why am I so terrible at flirting” you asked Loki wanting to approach the subject of a double lightly.

“Like I know”

“Well you must’ve been the ladies man in Asgard, how’d you do it?” Come on Loki, take the bait.

“Ignoring the fact that you called me a ladies man, there is a way for you to practice.”

“How, go to a bar, flirt with people. That hasn’t worked.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that.”

You sat up from your position of laying on the couch to face him. Curious you asked “Then what exactly is your suggestion?”

“A double of yourself”

“You can do that!” Looks like I don’t have to introduce the topic after all.

“I’ve done it all my life. It’s relatively easy actually. She’d be you, as much as you are now. All you’d have to do is, well I suppose you could do whatever it is you wanted.”

“Alright, let’s do it”

“Close your eyes”

You did as you were told, opening them a few minutes later to find a mirror image of yourself looking straight at you. She looked exactly like you, was wearing the exact same clothes, had the exact same hairstyle, and you weren’t lying if you found yourself attractive.

“I’ll leave you two alone” Loki stated as he walked back to his bedroom.

Facing yourself you stared for a few minutes straight, your double spoke first.

“So, what do we do now”

“Um, I’m not exactly sure. I wasn’t even sure Loki would do this anyway”

“I guess we can start by simply talking”

“That’s sounds fine.”

The conversation began but you had to admit, talking to a mirror double of yourself was a little strange. You knew you had things in common but it was hard to focus when you had the exact same opinions on everything. Eventually there was a lull in the conversation and you took that moment to ask the question that had been on your mind since Loki created your double.

“Can I kiss you? Like I know you’re me but your attractive and…”

The kiss shut you up quick, it wasn’t bad. Not at all which surprised you. After all, kissing yourself was a lot different than kissing some stranger. And you were hot, so what did it matter. One thought overpowered them all, you needed to thank Loki for this later.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows the easiest way to cheer you up.

Your birthday, how you hated your birthday. Well you usually didn’t hate it but today was Saturday and you had been called in to work. Your boss explained he wouldn’t have called you in if it wasn’t an emergency but he needed you. So you trudged out of bed and to work albeit incredibly reluctantly. The problem, turned out to be a small one but your boss kept piling on tasks for you to do. You regretted having taken this job instead of working with Jane.

It hadn’t helped that you’d been depressed lately, you couldn’t even pinpoint why or when it happened. Not that pinpointing it would help. In fact, nothing had been helping lately not even Loki’s antics. During your lunch break you called Loki to complain about work, saying it was pointless to come in and ranting. He just listened which made you feel somewhat better but still stressed out.

All you wanted to do was go back to your apartment. When your boss told you that you could leave you jumped at the chance. Rushing out the door you made your way back to your apartment. Closing the door you kicked off your shoes before walking into the living room to complain to Loki in person. He listened to you for a few minutes before suggesting you take a shower to relax. Deciding it might be the best option you left for the comfort of scented soap and hot water.

Exiting the shower you heard murmuring coming from the living room. Ignoring it you decided to change into more comfortable clothes then grab some food from the fridge. You hadn’t expected to find the living room filled with doubles of yourself all shouting Happy Birthday. The entire apartment was decorated, a snack table set up, music playing, the whole place was decked out just for you.

Going to stand next to Loki you asked him “What’s all this for.”

“Like you think I don’t know it’s your birthday. Plus I know hanging with your doubles makes you happy and you’ve been down lately, not to mention your asshole boss as you’ve referred to him today”

“Well, I’m gonna go hang with my selves”

After the first time with your double Loki had begun creating them more frequently. Sometimes he’d make doubles of himself as well. After the first few times you’d convinced him to try and give different personalities to the doubles. It had been surprisingly effective, partially like yourself and partially another person. 

The party was better than any you’d been to or ever had before. It definitely cheered you up, especially when songs came on that were your favorite causing all the doubles to break out in song. Doubles who hadn’t met each other before were pairing up. Lots were dancing and simply hanging out. A few were having a heated debate on which Avenger was the best. All in all, Loki certainly knew how to cheer you up.

Walking over to where he was currently devouring snacks you made a point of saying “Remind me to do something this big for your birthday”

“I take it you like it then.”

“Just what I needed”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's solutions can sometimes bring more harm than good.

In the weeks that followed your birthday you and Loki went out with your doubles a lot more. You decided that you felt ready enough to go out in public with your double so long as the double in question was like the first one. That way they’d be an exact replica of you and Loki’s would be an exact replica of himself. The two of you agreed to have date nights one day every week, rotating who picked and subsequently where you would go.

More and more you felt comfortable with yourself and it amused you when people thought you had a twin. Loki made it possible for those who knew you and those who you might run into while out incapable of seeing your double. After all, he didn’t want his magic to be exploited by everyone even is a majority of the world knew who he was since the incident in New York.

Over time you had Loki start leaving your double in creation for days at a time instead of making them disappear after a few hours or so. He agreed but you could tell he was a little doubtful. Plenty of reassurance was given that you’d spend just as much time with him as you would with yourself. Loki however, wasn’t worried about that. No, Loki was worried about your sanity, worried that you were taking this to far, falling to in love with yourself.

He didn’t say anything for days but that didn’t mean you hadn’t noticed. Even your double had begun to question his mood. You promised you’d talk to him but for know it was date night, Loki’s choice. Typically when it was up to Loki it was something high class, as it was tonight. A fancy restaurant you would normally question someone could afford attending but with Loki, you never questioned anything. Not usually, but tonight he was distant, his double equally so, and you could feel the palpable tension.

It reached a boiling point when the four of you went out for ice cream afterwords. One word led to another, turning an entirely polite conversation into an argument. The two of you knew the argument was about something else entirely but neither of you would admit it. Both of you to prideful and unwilling to apologize. It was silent on the drive home as well.

After walking through the door Loki dissipated your doubles before speaking, “This is getting out of hand”

“What’s getting out of hand”

“You’re in love with your double”

“Is that such a bad thing!” you shouted.

“Yes! They’re not real! I created them, sure they make you feel better about yourself but now you’ve taken it to far”

“I’ve taken it to far! You didn’t have to indulge me in the first place.”

“I really should’t have”

“What’s your problem with me and my double”

“My problem is that you are getting to focused on life with your double. You’re losing a hold on reality.”

He had a point in some way. Maybe you were taking this double thing out of hand.

“Fine maybe you’re right. Maybe I do need a break.”

“Give me a week. One week, no doubles and then we’ll decide”

“Better make it two weeks, just in case”

Two weeks with no double. What could possibly happen?


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time without doubles often leads to new discoveries

One week into the two weeks of no doubles and you were regretting it. It wasn’t that you missed being with your double but you missed having someone to talk to. Not that you couldn’t talk to Loki but you wanted someone that had your same opinions. Someone who would just listen to you, nod and agree. Instead you holed up in your room refusing to talk to Loki, angry at him which you knew was ridiculous. He was only trying to help, only trying to make sure you didn’t go overboard. And yet you couldn’t forgive him. Even you didn’t understand why.

It was the Monday of the second week that everything changed. Work had been steady and your boss hadn’t been a jerk as of late. All you really wanted to do was relax, which you fully intended on doing until you walked into your apartment. Instead you were bombarded by sounds and smells, music playing and food cooking. Setting your things down at the door you wandered in to the kitchen to witness Loki cooking. Surprisingly he was actually doing well but granted he had to cook for himself during the day when you were gone, you just hadn’t known how talented he was. Noticing you standing there he smiled. For once you smiled back.

“What’s all this” you asked. A simple question but to you it had a lot of meaning.

“I know you’ve been upset with me, I know you don’t like not having a double. You don’t have to say anything for me to know that. I just thought that maybe I could use this as a peace offering, some way to make it known to you that I care,” came his reply.

“Look Loki, I know you care. I appreciate it and I’m sorry. It’s just weird not having someone to talk to y’know”

“Except you do.”

“I can’t. I need someone who’s just going to listen and nod and not reply. Be there but don’t fight me on my opinions. Understand?”

“Then I’ll sit and nod and listen”

He did. He did exactly as he promised which left you confused. You didn’t understand why he hadn’t done it before. Hadn’t just made you the double and then been the one to comfort you. Somewhere deep down there had to have been a part of him that wanted to. But he hadn’t said anything, hadn’t done anything earlier and then all of a sudden it seemed like he was trying to do what he hadn’t done before. All of a sudden there were feelings developing.

Fighting the feelings you began treating Loki as a friend becoming as close as you were before the doubles. You even found yourself leaving the apartment more, going for a walk one night and a movie the next, yet you both treated these outings as an outing with a friend not an outing with a partner. Lately you were regretting that the outings were only taking place under these pretenses, not under other.

But then date night came rolling in, or what would typically be considered date night had there been a double. Since there was none you wouldn’t be going anywhere, you hadn’t gone anywhere last week so why should this week be any different. Although it would be, because you would make it different. In spite of what little time you had to plan you knew how to make it special.

Loki was lounging on the couch reading when you found him.

“Come on get ready. Something casual, we’re going out”

“What, where and why?”

“What. We are going out. Where. That’s a surprise. Why. It’s date night”

“But the two weeks aren’t over yet.”

“I know”

“Then why”

“Loki I thought you understood human emotion now. Or at least you told me you understood humans now but it might not be the truth. I realized something Loki, I like you. I really like you, and not like a friend okay. So this date night is going to be a date. You and Me. Besides I now you feel the same way”

He didn’t protest, just got up off the couch and disappeared into his room. He emerged minutes later dressed in casual clothes, something you’d never get used to. Asking again where you were going you just shook your head and walked to the car. The date was simple, you took him to the first restaurant the two of you had ever been to, a whole in the wall pizza joint. Afterwards, a walk and ice cream. This time he took the initiative and slipped his hand in yours.

By the time you had returned home you were in a better mood than you had anticipated. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward to be going on a date with a friend. No, it was peaceful and calm.

“We should do something like this again next date night. With the doubles” Loki spoke, sounding a little solemn.

“I think we can skip the doubles for a little bit. Just you and me”

You smiled, kissed his cheek and slipped into your bedroom. Maybe two weeks without doubles wasn’t such a bad thing.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new relationship with Loki has changed the way you view the doubles.

One month had passed since the first official date between you and Loki. The relationship had gone well, frequent dates and little surprises here and there. For once you felt completely comfortable around another person. You didn’t even mind the occasional moments when he’d wake you up at three in the morning just so he could lay in bed with you. Just last week the two of you had gone for a trip to Asgard something you’d been asking about since you’d met him.

Turns out that his family hadn’t necessarily forgiven him for what happened in New York but they had gotten over it. Thor was quite pleased that the two of you were together and Frigga had taken you away from Loki for a day to get to know you. When you met up with Loki at the end of that day you learned he’d had a similar experience with Odin. The both of you had been given instructions on how to make the relationship last. Loki was a little sulky that they made it seem as though they didn’t trust him but you saw it as they had welcomed and embraced your relationship.

Your relationship grew one tiny bit further in the few days after. Loki was surprisingly the one to bring up the subject of doubles again. It was unusual as he had been the one to be concerned about there overuse and now it was your turn. He admitted the real reason he wanted to bring the doubles back was because he missed you while you were at work. You agreed but needed some terms and conditions first. The same terms applied as last time, make sure that no one who knew you was able to see the doubles, shared date night with them, and in the case of multiple doubles each would have a different personality which would allow for less confusion. The only added rule the two of you came up with was that if either of you became concerned with the overuse of doubles you’d let one another know.

Today was the day where the use of doubles seemed to be in your favor. Work had kept you late with paperwork and a meeting with your boss. All you really wanted to do now was head home, relax on the couch and eat some of the leftover pizza in your fridge. Unlocking the door you could already here something playing on the tv which let you know where Loki would be. You were surprised to see him cuddled up to your double and you smiled at the two of them, both oblivious to your presence. Without saying anything you walked over and sat between them, the two scooting over to make room for yourself.

Turning to your left you kissed Loki before turning to your right and kissing your double. Snuggling further between them you grabbed a blanket off the ottoman and wrapping it around the three of you.

“How was work” Loki asked.

“Tiring. Don’t really wanna talk about it. I just wanna be here with you two”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
